All New Flash
by TheUltimateFlash
Summary: It has been almost a year since Barry went to the speed force. When Wally is on patrol, he sees a lightning similar to that of Barry's own. The lightning leads Wally on an unknown journey. Could Barry be returning from the speed force? Or is it another evil Meta who is playing games? Oneshot.


Almost a year had passed since Barry sacrificed himself to the speed force. The lives of tem Flash had changed greatly.

Iris moved to Keystone City to get away from the things that reminded her of Barry. She assured her dad that she would return but not soon.

Caitlyn had adopted a new persona as Frostbite, though she still referred to herself as Caitlyn Snow. She came back to Central City 6 months after Barry left. She had great control over her powers and could make almost anything out of ice. She rejoined team Flash after her quest to find out who she was.

Cisco was taking care of Star Labs and was having a good relationship with Cynthia (Gypsy), who helped the team out occasionally. Cisco was now the leader of team Flash and was pretty good at it too.

Harry promised Barry that he would stick around and help the team and that's exactly what he did. Tracy went back to CCU to finish her courses after the demise of HR; she planned on joining the team after she graduated.

Wally was following Barry's footsteps when it came to fighting crime. If he ever found himself in a tough spot, he would think 'what would Barry do' and that would help him out greatly. His relationship with Jessie was smooth because they both learned how to travel dimension with their speed. Jessie returned to being the Flash on Earth 2 after Jay Garrick returned.

When people asked him where the Flash went, he would say that he sacrificed himself to stop the lightning storm. Now the day May 23rd was officially known as Flash day: The day he saved central city. Unlike the previous Flash day which was held once and to thank him, this one would be held every year and it would be to honor him.

Julian went back to England because there was nothing left for him in Central City. Caitlyn had left him and the CCPD was not the same without Barry

Joe had told the CCPD that he went on a trip to discover an unknown place, which wasn't a lie because he believed that Barry would come back. It was just Joe and Wally at the house and though he liked spending time with his biological son, things would never be the same without Barry.

On Flash day, Cisco held a party at Star Labs to honor his best friend. Everyone was there, team Arrow, Jessie, team Legends, Julian who had flown from England, Tracy, and even Kara came. Only Iris was not there. Oliver Queen called everyone's attention so he could give a toast. "To Barry, he would always put others before himself. He was a hero among heroes. He is gone, but not forgotten." Oliver finished and earned a loud applause from the audience.

Joe was extremely sad that day because it marked a year since his son's departure to an unknown world and his daughter was not there. "I really thought she'd come." Wally said to his father.

"So did I Wally. So did I" Joe said as he took another glass of champagne.

A few hours later, everyone had left and it was only team Flash that was left there. Barry's suit was put up on display on a mannequin in the middle of the cortex. A few months ago, the team thought it was time for Wally to stop being Kid Flash and start being the Flash so they got him a new suit. The suit was extremely similar to Barry's except that you could see Wally's hair and the bolt was red instead of yellow. Wally declined and put the new suit they got for him away saying he could not take Barry's place. Not yet.

Cisco's Meta human app gave them an alert of an attack. "It says that some guy with lightning powers is attacking the CCPD. Go Wally, Caitlyn and I will be there if you need us." Cisco ordered. Wally grabbed his yellow suit and ran to CCPD. When he got there, his heart almost stopped. Yellow and red lightning was going around the building. At first, Wally thought it was two speedsters fighting but he changed his perception of time to slow motion and it was not two speedsters. It wasn't even one; it was just pure lightning going around the building. "Guys it's not a Meta. It's just lightning." Wally informed the team. What he didn't tell them was that he had seen this multiple times when he was running with Barry. To be more specific, when he was running behind Barry.

A few minutes later, the lightning left the building and was going in a weird way; it was going back and forth and then diagonally. Wally had no idea what he was supposed to do so he thought what would Barry do? He ran up the CCPD building to get a better view and it worked. The lightning was in a shape of an arrow as if it was telling him to go somewhere. The lightning moved a few hundred meters in the direction of the arrow and made another arrow. Finally understanding what the lightning was doing, Wally followed the lightning to an empty farm.

The farm was no ordinary farm; it looked like it was a thousand years old. The lightning led Wally to the middle of the corn field and started circling Wally, and then it went to a wall. There were a lot of carvings on the wall and it looked like instructions. On the wall, there was lightning going down from the sky to the middle of the corn field. There was a man with a lightning bolt on his chest running in the form of a bolt. There was an arrow pointing to another carving showing two men with lightning bolts on their chests. Wally understood now, the lightning was Barry and if he ran in the shape of a bolt, he would get Barry out of the speed force.

Wally was a bit skeptical about trying this because it seemed a little too accurate. But he remembered Barry telling him that the speed force was around since the beginning of time. Wally had made up his mind. He was going to do it. He was going to get Barry out of the speed force. He went to the middle of the corn field and started running in a circle. That day, Wally annihilated his old record and ran five times faster than his top speed. Once he ran around the corn field about 150 times, he started running in the form of a bolt, similar to that one on Barry's suit.

A few seconds later, a huge storm cloud appeared around the farm. "What is that?" Joe asked when he saw what was on the monitor. "A huge ass storm near the outskirts of Central City." Cisco said nonchalantly. "And Wally is right next to it." Caitlyn informed. They tried calling him but it looked like his coms were down. Cisco opened a breach and tossed his drone in it so he could see what was happening.

"Holy mother of lightning!" Cisco exclaimed when he saw what was happening. There was a giant 'Flash' symbol on a corn field created by Wally's lightning. "Is he crazy?! I know he likes to show off with his signature but that is taking it too far!" Joe yelled when saw the feed. Caitlyn spotted a little difference on the monitor. "That's not his signature, it's Barry's." Caitlyn informed. "That still doesn't explain why he's doing it. That kid is gonna give me a heart attack one of these days." Joe said half joking half serious. "Cisco you have got to go there and stop him before the storm gets out of control." Joe demanded.

"I can't. He's moving too fast. I'll get caught up in the storm."

Joe paced up and down the cortex multiple times before Cisco yelled. "He's gone! Lightning came down from the storm and hit him head on and he's gone." Cisco informed. Tears welled up in Joe's eyes as he shook his head and left the room. They felt sorry for Joe, he had lost all 3 of his children in a span of one year. Barry was in the speed force, Iris was far away and Wally had been obliterated by lightning.

Wally felt like he was going to explode. How much longer would he have to do this? He was getting tired, and something happened soon enough. Lightning from the storm cloud struck him. For a moment, Wally thought he had died. He felt like he was floating and the darkness was pulling him until he heard someone call his name.

Wally's POV  
Man that lightning must have messed me up. I can hear Barry calling me. Haha, this feels weird. Am I dead? "No Wally. You are alive." Barry told him as he tapped on his shoulder. Great! I'm seeing things now. "Wake up Wally!" Barry yelled.

The ritual was not what Wally thought it was. He thought he would be bringing Barry back but he went to where Barry was instead: the speed force. "You are not dead, neither are you hallucinating Wally. It's really me." Barry told him. Wally had to fight the tears welling up I his eyes. Instantly, Wally hugged his brother. Wally considered Barry his brother before he sacrificed himself to the speed force. "Barry it's really you! I thought I messed up the ritual. I'm glad you are okay." Wally exclaimed. "You did well Wally. Good job."

"Where are we? I thought I got you out." Wally asked.

"That's not what the ritual was for Wally." Barry said in a sad voice. "It was to bring you to the speed force." Barry continued. Wally was extremely confused, why would Barry want him in the speed force.

Cisco opened a breach to the farm once the coast was clear so he and Caitlyn could find out more about what happened. They split up to search for clues and they only found burn marks where Wally was running. After a few minutes of searching, Caitlyn called Cisco to the wall which had the markings. Cisco opened a breach back to Star Labs and told everyone what they found. "I think he was trying to bring Barry back but something must have gone wrong. One thing I'm certain about is that Wally is alive." Cisco exclaimed as he went to look for something that Wally owned.

Cisco came back with the destroyed Kid Flash suit from when Wally got trapped in the speed force and vibed him. Wally was fine. He was in the speed force with Barry and they were having a conversation. "He's with Barry in the speed force!" Cisco shouted with excitement. Everyone was relieved that Wally was alright.

"I've been watching over you Wally and I couldn't be any prouder." Barry told his protégé. "Are you coming back?" Wally asked. "No. I don't have a physical body anymore. But I will always be with you guys. Each and every one of you. Central City needs the Flash so run Wally, run!" Barry said while touching Wally's shoulder. In doing so, Wally's suit turned red. "Barry I'm not ready. I don't want to take your place." Wally said with tears welling up in his eyes. "You are and you're not replacing me. You're honoring me." Barry said with a smile as he started to fade. Tears were now streaming down his face. "I'll be back. Not soon, but I will come back." Barry finished. And with that, a storm cloud appeared next to Star Labs and the team rushed outside.

Wally was back but he seemed a bit different. He was no more Kid Flash. Wally West was the Flash!


End file.
